SEREMOS AMS QUE AMIGOS
by doberman-fire
Summary: Matt y sora hablaran y hacen un pacto de que cuando regresen al mundo real seran mas que amigos ... es mi primer fic esta horrible se los adverti soy pesima en el romance


Hola este será mi primer fic no es muy bueno pero déjenme al menos un reviews y sean sinceros sin más solo me que da decir que digimon no me pertenece (si fuera mío hubiera dejado claro que Sora y Yamato se casan) sin más mi primer fic:

Seremos más que amigos

Una noche en el Digimundo muy triste la verdad pues al día siguiente los niños elegidos irían al mundo real.

Mientras todos dormían muy tranquilamente Matt no podía conciliar el sueño así que decidió ir a caminar. Poco a poco llego a un pequeño lago que de noche se podía ver la bella luna alumbrando el ahora pacifico Digimundo el se acostó en el pasto en el cual tendría una bella vista hacia aquel lago el comenzó a sacar su pequeño objeto metálico de su bolsillo y froto sus labios sobre el y salio un bello pero melancólico sonido.

Pero escucho en el lago un sonido como de piedras que resonaban en el lago.

El con mucha curiosidad fue hacia aquel lago y descubrió la bella figura de una niña de su misma edad la cual con la luz de la luna la alumbraba y se veía muy linda.

Matt- dijo aquella niña al ver a su rubio amigo viéndola

Sora- dijo Matt

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sora

Pues no puedo dormir-dijo Matt-¿y tú?

Pues solo quería pensar – dijo Sora

Pensar ¿en que? –pregunto Matt

Pues de cómo será nuestra vida cuando vayamos a nuestros hogares eso realmente me preocupa –dijo Sora

Sora sabes ser el portador de la amistad me enseño que aunque nos falte muchas cosas la amistad no faltara – dijo Matt subiéndolos los ánimos a su amiga.

Si tienes razón los tendré a ustedes y la relación con mi madre mejorara- dijo Sora

¡Claro que si! –dijo Matt con una gran sonrisa

Sabes Matt deberías sonreír mas a menudo tienes una linda sonrisa-dijo Sora feliz

(Sonrojo) gracias –dijo Matt

Hey Matt extrañare este lugar-dijo Sora

Si yo también aunque pronto nos enfrentaremos al mundo real-dijo Matt

Si aunque ahora mi relación con mi madre mejorara y los tendré a ustedes como amigos –dijo Sora

Si, pero ya no veré a Tk –dijo Matt muy triste

Hey yo era la que estaba triste.quien dice no veras a Tk no sabes lo que hará el futuro no sabes lo que ira a pasar-dijo Sora

Si ahora se que mi hermanito sabe cuidarse solo-dijo Matt

Ambos se senataron en el pasto mientras veian en el lago pensando en el futuro y en las cosas que traeria :

Sabes Matt he pensado dejarme crecer el cabello para verme mas linda-dijo Sora

No sabía que te dejarías crecer el cabello pero se te vería muy bien nn –dijo Matt

Si y también he pensado dejar el fútbol por otro deporte-dijo Sora

¿Y por que tantos cambios?-dijo Matt

(Sonrojo) es que… me gusta un chico –dijo Sora

(SILENCIO)

Seguro a Tai le gustaran tus cambios –dijo Matt

No es por Tai –dijo Sora

¿Pues quien es? –dijo Matt con mucha curiosidad

Pues es…-trato de decir Sora

Sora… yo te debo decir que…-trato e decir Matt

Entonces Matt beso a Sora en los labios unos labios que quiso probar desde que estuvo en el campamento los labios por lo que peleaban Tai y el, esos labios los cuales ahora mismo estaba besando el beso tuvo la típica inocencia de dos niños de 11 años el beso fue muy corto talvez, minutos o talvez segundos eso no importaba en fin se besaron y eso es lo que importo.

Matt-dijo sora totalmente ruborizada

Disculpa, Sora me deje llevar lo siento no debí haberte besado –dijo Matt totalmente ruborizado

Matt no te debiste disculpar al contrario gracias por ser tu el que me de mi primer beso-dijo Sora

Pero Sora a ti te gusta otro y no soy…-decía triste Matt

Matt eres tú. TE AMO –dijo Sora

Sora pero yo soy muy poco para ti, soy un chico solitario no me merezco tu AM-trato de decir Matt

Entonces un enorme resplandor salio del pecho de Sora (no era el emblema apocalipmon los destruyo)

Ella solo abrazo a Matt y el también la abrazo

Matt prométeme que cuando regresemos al mundo real seremos más que amigos –dijo Sora

Te lo prometo –dijo Matt

Esta bien espero que te guste mi nuevo peinado- dijo Sora

Seguro que si –dijo Matt

Ambos se fueron a dormir con la promesa de que serian más que amigos y quien sabe en un futuro ellos podrían destinar su vida pero eso lo dejamos en manos del futuro el cual nos guiara en este raro destino….

Fin ♫


End file.
